Cold
by Jibbly
Summary: During XMen 2. John can't sit still and wait any longer, and Bobby feels conflicted. Will iceman go with pyro or stay with rouge? Iceman/Pyro Bobby/John


**Sup! Just a little Bobby/john drabble here for you guys. Still haven't seen the movies, but I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally want to. But I think I make up for it, by the ridiculous amount of fanfiction I have read on this pairing. For example, I read Days of Becoming in like 3 days. Yeah. I didn't sleep, eat, shower, watch yaoi, go to school, have sex….**

**Lol okay I lied. I showered and watched yaoi. And I had to go to school. End of course exams and all.**

**Lol so yeah. I think I just wanna build up a little fan base for myself on this couple. Since I still haven't gotten a review for Captive. **

**So don't be surprised if I make a couple more of these things. I like reviews, because reviews make me happy! And you should like reviewing me, because it motivates me to write more and faster!**

**See? Everyone wins when you review!**

**Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters. I would like to own movie-verse John/Pyro though! And we would make sweet sweet love to each other! Lol oh yeah, and Bobby too. Can't forget him**

**Cold**

There was a final snap to the zippo in the boy opposite of him, and then the shuffle of feet. Startled by the sudden movement, Bobby and Marie looked up to see John grab his jacket and stand up.

Bobby watched as John started putting on his jacket. He had an aching feeling in his chest, like something bad was going to happen. Next to him, Marie stood up and shot a glare at John's back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her southern accent was thick and so was the accusation in her voice.

Marie had never like John that much. She thought he was too reckless.

Not like Bobby. Safe ol' perfect, Iceman.

"I can't stay here another minute." John said, not looking at them.

Bobby stood up behind Marie, staying quiet for the moment. Watching the two people closest to him.

"They said we're supposed to stay put." Marie stated angrily.

The slender brunette scoffed and jerked his head to the side, and the aching grew worse. The pryokinetic spared an annoyed look at Rouge.

He had never liked her. Period.

John's long fingers fixed the collar of his jacket one last time, and then his chocolate brown eyes locked with clear blue ones. Bobby felt his breath leave his lungs. Those eyes were smothering him.

"You always do what you're told?" John said with a smug smirk on his face at the widening of Marie's eyes.

There was a moment of tense silence that passed through the three of them. John's question hung heavy in the air. Rouge glared down at the floor, but Bobby was still looking at his best friend. Their eyes were still locked, sharing emotions they themselves couldn't voice. There was something in John's soft brown eyes that Bobby had a hard time looking away from. There was almost like a fire glowing behind them. There was so much emotion.

'Come with me.'

The unsaid question between the two was said through John's eyes.

God how Bobby loved John's eyes.

The blonde started to take a step towards the other. He wanted to go with him.

"You're crazy. If they told us to stay here, then we stay here." Rouge quickly planted herself back in her seat and looked up at Bobby, waiting for him to sit too.

Bobby looked between both the mutants before him. His head telling him one thing, while his body yelled another.

John furrowed his eyebrows and the expression on his friend's face. No words were said, but they didn't have to be. The answer was clear.

Bobby wasn't going to go with him, and that stung his heart. Like a hot fire poker had just stabbed through his chest. He quickly looked away from the duo and towards the back of the plane, so that his eyes didn't betray his feelings.

They were always his tell. Always telling the truth when he wanted so desperately to lie.

"Suit yourselves." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to cover his hurt behind false indifference, and he started walking towards the plane's ramp.

He wasn't going to look back. He had given Bobby his chance, and he didn't take it.

Bobby froze as he saw John walk away. He felt the urge to follow him so strong, he couldn't breathe. But…

Rouge's gloved hand found his, and gently lowered him onto his seat. His body felt numb. Turning his head, he saw Marie. His girlfriend. Beautiful Marie. Her long brown hair with the line of white and southern accent. She wanted him to stay with her.

He had never felt so spilt in his life.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. He can't stand the cold remember?"

She tried to reassure him, but he knew the truth.

He turned his head to the back of the plane, John's silhouette long gone.

"That's not true…"

He removed his hand from Rouge's, ignoring the pained look on her face and wrapped both arms around himself.

"He loves melting ice."

Rouge's eyes widened, wondering if what she was hearing was what she thought, or just a coincidence.

John wasn't coming back.

Bobby shivered and wrapped his arms more tightly around himself.

Why was it so cold all of a sudden?

**Burrrrr **

**So do you all hate Rouge/Marie, yet?**

**Yes?**

**Then my mission has been accomplished! Yay!**

**I actually don't have anything against Marie, but I want you guys to hate her. That's weird right?**

**Yeah. Well…**

**I actually forgot how this scene goes in the movie. All I remembered was John stands up pops his collar, looks back, "Do you always do what you're told?", and then walks off the plane. **

**But hey, I improvised. **

**If anything, I think it's kinda the same as the movie. **

**Don't know though; saw X-Men 2 like years ago. **

…**.**

**I love John/Pyro! Him and his pouty lips, and his raised eyebrows, and his smexy smirk.**

**/I want to dip him in caramel and lick him all day!**

…**.**

**Yeah….**

**Anyway! Review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
